Hetalia OC wiki page
by cleofromegypt
Summary: This is pretty much what it sounds like! submit your ideas of your Hetalia O.C's into my Review or P.M box, and i will possibly include it in a story! Be sure it is in the wiki format explained inside . Also include a situation your character is in so that i will have a plot... more info inside!


Title: Hetalia O.C. Wiki

Rating:...

Characters : any

Inside Info

This isn't as easy as it may sound- well, for some, it might be...For this to work, you have to do a

bit of research on your country. If your country is made up, you must give him/her a brief history. BE

SURE IT MAKES SENSE! when you are ready to submit your country idea, you can either put the

Wiki in my P.M box, or in the review box for this page.I will send you a personal P.M. When I receive

your Wiki and I will eventually include your character in short—or maybe even some long chapter

stories of mine. It is imperative that you include quotes and sayings that your character might say to

other characters on Hetalia. I will also be pasting others Wiki's on different chapters of this page for

examples and also, so you can review them and tell me if any catch your eye.In case you need a further

example on how to make this format you can go to a Hetalia Wiki site, or just look at the bottom page! By the way- YOU MAY HAVE MORE THAN ONE CHARACTER! I will post the names of countries that people have already used. If the name is up there, **YOU MAY NOT CHOOSE THAT COUNTRY.. SORRY ! YOU BEST GET TO THINKING! P.M. ME ON THE COUNTRY THAT YOU HAVE IN MIND AND THEN BEGIN YOU WIKI THAT WAY I CAN SEE WHO DID WHAT FIRST!**

**HERE IS THE FORMAT TO FOLLOW:**

Country name:

Human name:

History of Country: (be sure to include some real information, as well as your own wanted info)

Hair color: Small description of his/her features: ( for example, if your country is an island nation, he or she may have tanned skin and may be slightly shorter—or taller than others)

Eye color:

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Hetalia info: ( what you would see if he/she was a real character on Hetalia EX: America's Revolution from England...got it?)

Personality:( bubbly, tsun-tsun lol, serious ect... be sure to explain why they are like this- for example: England is almost always kind of stand-offish, when in real life, his country is almost always foggy.. get it?

Hobbies:

Possible love interests: (include reasons)

Father/mother figures:

Family:

Quotes: (things that your character might say a lot... America: like a catch phrase? Me: yes, like a catch phrase...)

_**If you need any other help, here is my O.C wiki for an example...**_

Country name: kingdom of Sicily or Sicily

Human name: Angelina Vargas

History: Sicily is the youngest of the Italy brothers, she came to be around the time of her Grandfather Rome's death. She Adopted Rome's fighting skills and because of this, people do not consider Sicily a part of Italy ( real- life connection). Rome died before she was a toddler. He ruled over her land for a long time after she was born, and then 2-3 years before his death. After-wards, she was ruled by Spain for a few years after he was driven into sudden poverty and then the rest of the Time by Turkey and Greece, of whom fought over her land. This contributed to her darker skin tone and her blackish hair.

Hair color: since she was under Arabic rule longer than anything, her hair is black and very wavy.

Eye color: Dark brown (like her older brother, Romano)

Gender: Female

Height: 5'7

Weight: 125

Hetalia Info: Sicily won her independence from Turkey when she was a teenager. She learned how to fight by watching Turkey's men train from her cell. She would mimic all of the moves and eventually- along with secret training from Prussia, and the natural skill gained from her grandfather, she fought Turkey in an all out bloodbath that was apparently in her favor. Sicily is known for her involvement in the Mafia. Her first boss—whom she was very close to, was killed in a gunfight. She goes by the name Angel when with them. This is also the name of her gun. During WWII, Sicily acted as training grounds for the Axis, until she was eventually captured by the Allies and spent her days living with America. They share a common ground on many things including the Revolution, because of this, they are very close. Sicily was only a baby when her grandfather died. Though, he does come to visit her—randomly- when he gets permission from God. Usually Sicily ignores him, calling him names like "old Geezer", and "pervert". She hates it when he asks her about her love/sex life especially when Rome comments that "if she were around during his days he would sleep with her all the time." This usually makes her angry and she usually ends up stating that she hears enough of that perverted talk from France and does not need a man to tell her what to do all the time because it would only slow her down. Because of this revelation, Sicily usually keeps her distance from men altogether , especially if they are "too kind" to her. This could be seen when America first met her and she shot down every offer of friendship he gave her. It took her a while to get used to him. He distrust of men came around the time when she had just freed herself from Turkey (that also had something to do with it) Her first boss introduced her to one of his "friends" who was a spy for their side of the Mafia. Sicily developed feelings for him to the point of where she was almost obsessed with him. It turned out that he was actually a spy for the other half of the Mafia- their enemy- who eventually shot and killed her boss, and shot her and left her for dead.

Possible love interests: America, Germany, England, Turkey

Reasons:

America: America was the first ally to meet Sicily during WWII. When she was captured, he refused to treat her like a prisoner or make her work... also the first thing her said to her was "hey! You're cute!" and then laughed, which caused Sicily much confusion.

Germany: Germany and Sicily met through Italy, who, ironically, was trying to make them fall in love with each other. They are seen to be very close especially when Sicily was captured, Germany always made sure that she was alright where she was. When in battle, Sicily often uses the phrase " Al Fine" which means " To the end"

England: though it is hard to tell what he is thinking, England seems to care about Sicily alot- this is seen on her first day away from home, and she almost gets hit by a car while crossing the street with America, he is furious- and this is after he finds that she holds no information. He also paints with her at times.

Turkey: At first, Turkey only saw Sicily as a slave and as his property with whom he could push around. Until she grew up and gained her independence. That is when he began to develop feelings for her- Sicily, on the other hand, hates him.

Personality: Sicily is often a kind person. Especially to children. She is also somewhat stubborn and hardheaded when it comes to battle. She is not very trusting of random men

Features: Sports the small hair curl on the side of her head. It is said to be her "weak spot"

Hobbies: singing, dancing, playing Spanish guitar, and training.

Father/mother figures: Hungary: They don't take anything from anyone. Simple.

Prussia: Taught her hand-to-hand combat before the Revolution and calls her "Miss. Italy" because of her resemblance to Italy.

Austria: taught her how to play piano

Japan: Sicily often goes to him for advice

Family:

Italy: she is very close to him, but can sometimes get annoyed by his lack of courage

Romano: Same as Italy, but is a bit more tolerant with him.

Spain: affectionately calls him "capo" which means boss in Italian. She also used this with her real boss.

Quotes:

To Germany:_ Al fine-_ To the end

To Rome: _Badate a' fati vastri-_ mind your own bussiness

To America or England: _Altro che! – _Certainly

To Rome, and France: _Pervertito-_ pervert

I really hope this helped! Remember, those stories of whom I like will get a P.M. From me and I may eventually put your character/s in a story based on the amount of info you give me! GOOD LUCK! :)


End file.
